Devil in a Nurse Outfit
by Calie1
Summary: Claire drunk at two in the morning in a skimpy nurse outfit, what's Peter to do? AU, Peter and Claire are NOT related.


Ittile: Devil in a Nurse Outfit

Author: Calie

Summary: Claire drunk at two in the morning in a skimpy nurse outfit, what is Peter to do?

Notes: The outfit works, I have a ten month old because of it.

"Hi Peter." Claire smiled naughtily up at him and trailed a finger down his chest and to his belt before letting it drop. With a proud grin she spun around for him. "I'm a nurse!"

"I see that. I've been in the hospital a lot and my nurses never looked like that.." He tried not notice the short skirt, the ruffled panties underneath then, or the laced up bodice that her breasts were practically falling out of. "I forgot what college was like."

"Silly." Claire poked his chest then walked to his kitchen. "Do you have anything to eat?"

"Take a look." With a shake of his head he walked behind her. When she'd shown up on his doorstep it was obvious she was drunk. He'd been aware of the party she was attending for Halloween but he hadn't been quite aware what kind of party it was. Before she even walked into the kitchen she tripped on the carpet and almost went face first into the tiled floor. With his quick reflexes he reached out and grabbed her. "Whoa there. Come sit." After depositing her on the bar stool he kneeled down and started unbuckling her shoes. "No wonder you tripped. How are you walking in these things?" As his hands brushed over the fishnet he couldn't help but follow the stocking up to her thigh were they ended and were clipped somehow to her skirt. Maybe later he'd ask her what the weird piece of ribbon was holding her stockings to her skirt.

"They do hurt, but they looked great." Once he'd taken them off she smiled down at him. "Thanks, you're my hero."

"Just don't puke on me." After setting her shoes on the side he walked over to his cabinets and began opening and closing them in search of something that might satisfy her. "So what do you want? Real food or just junk?"

"Junk." Even though he wasn't looking at her she grinned goofily at his back. "You're so great Peter."

When he turned around she had a cheeky smiled on her face and was kicking her short legs back and forth. She would have looked cute if it wasn't for the nurse outfit sent from Satan to tempt him to sin over and over again. "That's what all my damsels in distress say."

"But I'm your favorite damsel in distress right?" When he turned to her with a pack of cookies in his hand she tilted her head to the side and smiled sweetly at him.

"I suppose." When she reached her he placed the cookies on the table and sat on the stool opposite her. "Not many of them come to me dressed like that."

"Shush." She slapped his shoulder and began opening the package of cookies. "I just couldn't stay at my dorm. My stupid roommate was screwing some guy. She was being so damn loud. Yuck." Claire grimaced and shook her head. Sex was great, at least she assumed, but she didn't want to hear someone else having it. "So I figured I'd come here." Claire said and then bit off a piece of a cookie. "You know," after swallowing she continued, "I've never had sex before."

"Really?" Peter nodded and tried to look else where. The last thing he wanted to be talking about with Claire was sex when she was in that seriously fuckable outfit.

"Yes. I mean I spent so much time freaked out by what I could do and saving the world I just never had the chance." She held out a cookie for him but when he shook his head she popped it into her mouth.

He'd hoped that was the end of the conversation but it wasn't.

"So when Peter? I mean when am I going to have a chance? You know, to be with someone." Through her drunken haze she still was able to notice the shocked look on his face but it didn't seem to matter to her at the moment. Somewhere in the back of her mind Claire knew she'd regret everything she said in the morning.

"Well..." It was hard to even speak when he couldn't wrap his mind around the conversation they were having. His Claire didn't talk about boys with him and especially not sex. He wouldn't admit how much he wanted her but the last thing he wanted to talk about was her thinking about having sex with someone else. "I don't know. It'll happen."

"That's no reassurance Peter." Claire dropped a cookie on the bar and hopped down off the stool. "I mean look at me Peter." In her opinion he didn't seem to be looking hard enough so she stepped forward. "Really look Peter! I mean I don't think guys know I really am a freak so what is wrong? I mean don't get me wrong they look, and sometimes they even talk to me, but that's it. I'm just good to look at."

"That's not true Claire." When she put her hands on his hips and frowned he knew there was no chance of convincing her otherwise. "Claire you're a beautiful girl."

"A girl!"Claire threw her hands up in exasperation and glared at him. "I'm insecure and you're going to call me a girl. I'm in college, I live on my own, I saved the world, and I have breasts! I'm not a damn girl!"

"Okay, okay." He held his hands up in defense and quickly tried to rectify his mistake. "You're right. I'm sorry. You're a beautiful woman."

"Thank you, but that doesn't help. If that's the case then why aren't men falling at my feet? If I was so beautiful then you'd want me and you don't."

"Well that's different. I knew you when you were younger." His excuse was so lame he almost groaned. Even Claire, as drunk as she was, wasn't going to fall for it.

"Oh come on! Look at me! My ass is hanging out, I have these stocking on with these insane stripper heals, and by boobs are falling out of this tight corset! I'm supposed to be hot! And all you can say is that you don't find me hot because you met me a year earlier!" Claire brought her hands under her breasts and pushed them up. "Is there something wrong with them?"

Obviously he had done something seriously wrong between saving people's lives to have Claire standing before him in a nurses out fit, asking him why he didn't find her hot, and pushing her boobs up. Someone was punishing him. "No." To his relief she dropped her hands but he still was able to see a fair amount of cleavage.

"Well then what the hell Peter? I mean do you find me hot or not?"

"Come on Claire. I hardly think we should be having this conversation." It was obvious by the way she glared at him that she wasn't satisfied with his response.

"I don't care. Either you think I'm hot or not."

"Oh for the love of God fine!" Peter stood up and glared down at her angrily for backing him into a corner. He'd been all settled in bed, not caring about Halloween, then she'd come knocking at his door at two in the morning. "I think your hot! Happy now!" With that said he walked out of the kitchen in an effort to put as much distance as he could between him and her.

"Really?" Over the past few months she'd put so much effort into finding out if he even found her remotely attractive only to have no results. Now that he blatantly admitted it she couldn't believe it. "Wait!" Claire was quick on her heals and before he could run and hide she grabbed his arm. "You really think I'm hot? I mean you never..."

"What? A twenty-seven year old man isn't hitting on an eighteen year old?" That seemed to get her attention because for the first time since she had arrived she was silent. "Why don't we drop this because I'm to tired to think strait and your drunk. You can sleep in my bed."

For a moment he had her speechless but when he started to walk away again she sprung into action. "No, wait." Claire took his hand and brought it around her. When he didn't pull away her confidence grew. Of course it probably helped that her judgment was severely clouded by shots and margaritas. "You can't always be a martyr Peter." Claire stepped closer and pressed herself against him. "You know when I spent over a hundred dollars buying this crazy outfit I had you in mind."

Her hand rested on his chest and slowly trailed down to his stomach. She was so close that it would have been so easy just to lower his head and kiss her. How was he supposed to react to a barely clothed girl pressing against him and admitting that she wore the scantily clad outfit just for him. It was to much to bare and if she had been sober he would have probably given in to his urges. As it was she was drunk and although he might have been able to convince himself to ignore the age difference he couldn't ignore her lack of sobriety. "I don't think so."

Claire didn't even have time to get offended. He threw her over his shoulder and with a loud squeal she slapped his back. "What are you doing?"

"I'm locking you in my bedroom, alone, for both our sakes." She screamed loudly and slapped him again but it didn't matter. When he got into his room he leaned over and let her fall onto the bed. When she tried to sit up he pushed her back down onto the bed by her shoulders and leaned over her. "Do me this one favor Claire, go to sleep."

"Why? I thought you liked me?"

Tears started to build up in her eyes and he knew it was the alcohol but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for hurting her feelings. "I do." He said softly to her to ease her worries. "But if I'm going to make one of the craziest decisions of my life I'd rather do it when your sober and not wearing something that makes it hard for me to even talk to you."

"You liked it?" When he smiled she finally felt some of her fears fade.

"Yes, I like your outfit, but until we can get all of this sorted out I think it's best if you wait to wear it." Her hand came up and gently brushed his hair behind his ear, making it even harder for him not lower himself on top of her.

"You want me to wear it again?" His smile was all the answer she need.

"Most likely, but later, okay?" When she nodded he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. He didn't know how he could have handled anymore of her advances. "Good. Now go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning."

Just as he started to walk away she called out to him. "Peter, um, can you give me something to change into?"

"You weren't planning on wearing that in the morning?" She seemed a little taken aback and he had hoped that he'd finally gotten the last word but alcohol had loosened her tongue.

With a suggestive smile she sat up. "I could cook breakfast in it."

"No, no, no, no. I'll get you something." After fishing through his dresser for a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that he felt would cover her sufficiently he handed them to her. "I'll see you in morning."

As he walked out the door she called out to him one more time. "Goodnight Peter."

"Goodnight Claire." When he got back to the living room he fell onto the sofa with a groan. It was so hard not to think about what he wanted to do to her the moment he opened his front door and saw her standing there. He'd never been tempted so much in his whole life. The only thing he was grateful for was that she hadn't decided to go as a cheerleader for Halloween. If he'd seen her in that little red and white skirt he would have been done for.


End file.
